1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of parking assist devices in general. The invention teaches the utilization of a light source that is mounted to generate and direct light in a concentrated beam for positioning a vehicle/equipment in the light beam such that it shines on a particular part of the vehicle so that the vehicle/equipment is repeatedly parked in a precise location. In particular, the present invention is specifically directed to utilization of a precision light source, such as a laser, powered directly off of the garage door opener. Known art may be found in U.S. Class 340/932.2, 933, and 988 as well as other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a light may be used to guide or assist a user in parking an auto vehicle or other type of vehicle in a parking space. Details of a typical guide are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,966 issued to Krieger on Mar. 11, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,800 issued to Lewis on Feb. 6, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,150 issued to Laubach on Nov. 28, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,346 issued to Vowden et al. on Dec. 14, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,368 issued to Bryant on Nov. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,259 issued to Giangardella on Apr. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,205 issued to White on Feb. 8, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,378 issued to Heckethorn on May 12, 1987. Each of these patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,346 issued to Vowden et al. on Dec. 14, 1999 is entitled Vehicle Positioning Apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings a vehicle positioning apparatus 10 uses a sensor 34 for detecting the operation of a light source 32 to project a light beam 192 toward a vehicle when the sensor senses the operation of a garage door opener 16. As noted in column 1, lines 36–40 this invention is not directly connected to the garage door opener. As further noted in column 4, lines 40–46 the unit is powered through an electrical outlet connected to the apparatus 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,378 issued to Heckethom on May 12, 1987 is entitled Motor Vehicle Garaging Safety Methods, and Apparatus and Systems. As noted in the brief summary, this patent describes the use of a signal light projected in a concentrated beam downwardly when a garage door is fully opened to provide a light spot on the garage floor when no vehicle provides an obstruction and on the vehicle, such as on the dashboard thereof, when a vehicle is at a properly parked position in the garage. The light source is controlled by the position of the garage door so that it is only illuminated when the door is fully opened. As noted in column 6, line 28 the signal or indicator of this patent is energized from a lamp circuit with a series connected limit switch so as to be illuminated after the door stops moving and reaches the fully opened position. This is done with a series connected door up switch which has a normally open contact which is closed when the door is positioned in the up position. The light source is left on for however long the garage door remains open.
Other parking devices use proximity sound devices that are measurably less accurate and are one-dimensional (fore and aft) only. Such devices are triggered by adults, children, or even a pet in the garage. Another device includes an object, such as a tennis ball, that is hung down so that the driver can maneuver the vehicle/equipment to bring the hanging object to a predetermined location on the vehicle/equipment. Such hanging devices are continuously hanging in the way when the vehicle is not parked in the space, thereby limiting other uses of the parking location. There is a need for a device that assists a driver to maneuver a vehicle to be more precisely located, i.e., two dimensionally (fore and aft as well as side to side) for greater accuracy in parking and to allow clear alternate use of the space.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization and provide an overly complex system for providing a simple guided precision light source and for providing electrical power and operational signals. What is needed then is a precision light source for providing a guiding beam for parking a vehicle within a space that operates off the garage door opener light system to only be on when the garage door opener light is on.